Exchanging Love
by CoDySiMpSoNlOvEr143
Summary: A foreign exchange student enters his life one day to live in his home. Will he be able to give her up a year later? Amuto. Rated M for language and possible lemons.


_Chapter 1_

Beautiful.

The one of thousands of words that I can use to describe her.

Heart-shaped face.

Rosy-pink cheeks.

Golden eyes that dance and laugh but are compassionate and warm at the same time.

Not to mention those pink, pouty lips that just make you want to reach out and kiss the hell out of them.

And her hair. Oh, her hair. Those wavy, luscious strawberry-pink ringlets that float perfectly around her face.

Even her nose! That cute little button of a nose just waiting to be kissed lightly, that perfect little nose of hers.

Reaching out, my hand brushed hers. It was so warm, just like the first time we held hands.

When I looked into her eyes, her expression was intense, almost threatening.  
>For a moment, I thought maybe she was angry, but before I could ponder it further, she yanked me to her and covered my mouth with hers in a hungry kiss.<p>

I responded immediately, surprising myself. Her mouth was so warm, the caress of her lips softer than I could have imagined. She tasted tentatively with her tongue, and I opened her mouth with a low moan.

Oh, sorry. Let's rewind a little bit.

Hey, the name's Ikuto. Last name Tsukiyomi. Yea that girl I was just describing? Her name's Hinamori Amu, a girl who just happens to be every man in their right minds dream.

Anyways, the home's in Los Angeles, California. Kind of busy I guess but you get used to it.

The school, you guessed it, Los Angeles High, the school for "future celebrities". Yeah, more like "future celebrity stalkers".

I'm getting off track, sorry.

So back to the whole every man's dream girl.

Well, last year I signed up for the foreign exchange program or whatever it's called. Not my choice, it just happens that when you fail a few… well, five classes, you do whatever possible not to get your ass kicked by your mom.

So I figured in about a year or so I'd get a 17 year old guy, such as yours truly, living in my house for about 12 months or so and I'd pass my junior year.

That's not exactly what happened.

In comes Amu.

Or in other words, my foreign exchange buddy.

Hell yeah.

Let's go back to the day she arrived, shall we?

So I'm walking through the airport with the "_Welcome to America!_" card made by my little bug of a 15 year old sister stuck in one hand, and the real flier meant to give to my new housemate shoved in the other.

And my clothes? Jeans, sweatshirt, shoes and sunglasses. Hey, I was expecting a guy.

So through the airport I'm walking until I reached the gate where my buddy should be walking through any minute now.

Expectations: A normal, everyday guy. What I got: Quite the opposite.

Through the gate walks a … well I don't think I need a description again, girl.

A damn good looking girl.

So there I am, staring like a love struck idiot, my mouth gaped, eyes bulged, you know, all the usual for regular day morons. But, I mean, can you blame me?

My thoughts: Oh damn, she's walking towards me. What the hell do I do! Come on, Ikuto move your legs! Shut your damn mouth idiot, you'll catch flies. Ok, here she comes. Act cool. Her lips are opening… Those pink, kissing machines… god damnit, focus Ikuto!

"Hello, do you know where a man named Tsukiyomi Ikuto is? I'm an exchange student from Japan and am living with him for the next year."

"Uh… yeah, my name's Ikuto. You'll be living with me for the next year…"

"Oh! Sorry, let me introduce myself! I'm Hinamori Amu, 16. Like I said before I'm from Japan, I don't know if you knew that already…" She smiled. God damn that smile of hers…

"Yea I knew. I was expecting a guy but… welcome to America." Her hand brushed mine as she took the flier from my grasp. Such warm hands…

"Oh, sorry to disappoint you." Giggling (God her giggle is worse than her smile!) she took my hand in hers, moving it in a shaking motion, "Nice to meet you Ikuto." God, that smile again.

"Yeah," I removed my hand from hers; almost regretting it immediately as it suddenly became a bit colder, "nice to meet you to, Amu."

So I bet almost immediately you're going to be thinking "They fall in love the first second they make eye contact," or "He takes her home and ccan't keep his hands off of her and ...". Yea that last one? I wish.

Anyways, that doesn't happen to me.

Well, the story I'm about to tell you is the story of my relationship with that girl, Amu.

Friendship and love are two very different things, but picking one, is sometimes the hardest decision in your life.

This is the story of my exchange of love.

_**{Hope you liked it(: It was my first story so please don't write to hurtful of reviews. I should update soon I hope. Until then, Bon Jour!(:}**_

_Preview: Chapter 2_

"_IKUTO! Where is she?"_

"_Wow, you really are a pervert."_

"_Get that thing out of bed and get it in the shower!"_

"_This should be a good one."_

**Joke (Be prepared, they're dirty)**:

**One day, a space ship landed in a farmer's field and a Martian man and his wife got out and introduced themselves to the farmer and his wife. As a token of his friendship, the farmer immediately invited the Martian couple in his home and begged them to stay for the evening and have dinner, so the Martians agreed.**

Later that night, the Martian man explained how, on their planet, it was customary to swap partners as a token of friendship. The farmer, not wanting to offend his alien neighbors, readily agreed.

The Martian then man took the farmer's wife into one bedroom while the farmer took the Martian woman into another. They had been having sex for about an hour when the Martian man asked the farmer's wife, "Well, how do you like having sex with a Martian? How does it feel?"

The farmer's wife replied "It needs to be a little bigger around." So the Martian man twisted his right ear and presto, his penis became bigger around.

About an hour later, the Martian man asked the farmer's wife again "How does it feel now?"

The farmer's wife responded "I think it needs to be a little longer."

So the Martian man twisted his left ear and presto, his penis became longer.

The next morning, after their alien neighbors had left, the farmer and his wife were having coffee at the breakfast table and the farmer asked his wife "How was the Martian man?" To this, the farmer's wife replied "Fine."

"And how about the Martian woman?"

The farmer replied, "That damn bitch yanked on my fucking ears all night long!"


End file.
